Chase Masterson
| Place of birth = Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Leeta (pictured below) | image2 = Leeta2374.jpg }} Chase Masterson , real name Christianne Carafano, played Leeta, a Bajoran native, who appeared in numerous episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine during the final five seasons. One unfortunate result of her involvement with Star Trek was the creation of a fake matchmaking profile for her, which used the name Chase and supplied her real phone number and address through an e-mail autoresponder. The matchmaking information was of a nature that provoked threatening and sexually explicit phone calls to be made to her, and she and her son moved out of her home for several months. In 2003 she took legal action against the hosting company, but that action failed because the hosting company hadn't created the bogus entry itself, so it was protected by the US Communications Decency Act. The case is known as Carafano v. Metrosplash.com or often as the Star Trek Actress case. http://caselaw.lp.findlaw.com/data2/circs/9th/0255658p.pdf Another side effect of Star Trek had a more favorable result. Masterson's strong fan base has enabled her to get more work from the Sci-Fi Channel and other feature film production companies. Masterson guest-starred a number of times in the short-lived series Live Shot. Other Star Trek stars who were cast members include David Birney, Karen Austin, Ron Canada, Jeff Yagher, Bruce McGill and Sam Anderson. Star Trek stars who also guest-starred include Casey Biggs, Dion Anderson, John Schuck, Lee Arenberg, Hal Landon, Jr., Cully Fredricksen, and Kenneth Tigar. Recent projects include Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles and a starring role opposite Kipleigh Brown (Jane Taylor from Star Trek: Enterprise) in the film , as well as the upcoming announced film Appearances as Leeta * ** (Season Three) ** ** (Season Four) ** (Season Five) ** ** ** ** ** (Season Six) ** ** ** ** ** (Season Seven) ** ** ** Other characters File:Emony_Dax.jpg|Emony Dax inhabiting Leeta's form File:Leeta (mirror).jpg|Mirror universe Background information * Masterson appeared in the TV movie Manticore with Voyager star Robert Beltran (Chakotay). * Masterson originally auditioned to play the role of Mardah, Jake Sisko's girlfriend in the episode . She was originally told that the age difference between Cirroc Lofton and herself would have made the relationship improbable. Avery Brooks (who directed the ) has subsequently indicated at conventions that he felt Masterson was too sexy to play Jake's girlfriend and that he hoped she would be introduced as a different, regular character at a later date – possibly as a love interest for Sisko. The role of Leeta was subsequently created for Masterson as a one-episode character, but the producers were so impressed with Masterson's performance that they wrote the character into , and subsequently decided to add her to the list of recurring characters. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * She starred in the Star Trek fan film Star Trek: Of Gods and Men, directed by Voyager star Tim Russ, as the Orion communicator Xela. * She also lent her voice as a holographic Leeta for the video game Star Trek Online, and can be found at the game's dabo table in Quark's on DS9, along with other instances of a dabo table. In-game, the hologram states various canon-inspired references, including her "missing Rom". Filmography * Yesterday Was a Lie (2009, with Kipleigh Brown) * Star Trek: Of Gods and Men (2008, with Tim Russ, Garrett Wang, Alan Ruck, Crystal Allen, Ethan Phillips) * Manticore (2006, with Robert Beltran) * Married People, Single Sex (1993, with Robert Zachar, Bob Rudd and Joseph Pilato) External links * ChaseMasterson.com - official site * * * * * de:Chase Masterson es:Chase Masterson nl:Chase Masterson Masterson, Chase Masterson, Chase